Thanks for the Memories
by LogicBomb.32
Summary: Twenty-five drabbles, prompted by words provided by a random word generator, about our favorite nonexistent couple, Alex and Olivia. Pre-established A/O for the most part.
1. Set 1

**Title: Thanks for the Memories **

**Author: LogicBomb.32 **

**Ships: Pre-established Alex/Olivia **

**Summary: Twenty-five drabbles, all seventy-five words or less (with the word that prompted them) about our favorite nonexistent couple. **

**Authors Note: Yet another exercise in the hopes that my writers block will be eliminated. A random word generator provided the words that are bolded and served as the prompt for the drabble.**

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing._

* * *

><p><strong>Verbal<strong>

If there was one thing that Alexandra Cabot was, it was verbal and not in the sense that you're thinking about.

* * *

><p><strong>Year <strong>

Elliot choked on his beer, his eyes glued on the television screen where his partner, Olivia Benson, was making out with her girlfriend, Alexandra Cabot, in Times Square, on New Years Eve.

* * *

><p><strong>Roundabout <strong>

"Face it Lex, we've past this roundabout three times already, we're lost."

"I refuse to get lost going to my parents house."

* * *

><p><strong>Unto<strong>

Sobs wracked the ADA's body as she sat in the tiny, white hospital room. Never before had she thought that words "Unto death do us part" would come so soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Except <strong>

"I wanted you to be the first to know."

Speechless as Elliot was he nodded, not quite sure what to say except "I'm happy for you."

* * *

><p><strong>Across <strong>

Emily was not Emily, Emily was Alexandra Cabot and even though she was halfway across the country from the woman she loved, it was still Olivia's name she whispered at night "I love you Olivia."

* * *

><p><strong>From <strong>

"You have flowers Ms. Cabot."

A small smile tugged at the corners of Alex's mouth, she knew exactly who they were from.

* * *

><p><strong>Done <strong>

"Dinner, my place, seven o' clock." Alex whispered into her girlfriends ear as the ADA exited the precinct.

"Done." Olivia whispered back

* * *

><p><strong>Grave <strong>

It was cold, the winter air nipping at the Detectives exposed skin as she stood before a grave. The headstone read: _Alexandra Cabot, She spoke for the victims as a daughter, as a sister and as a friend._ And a lover, Olivia added quietly, as the tears slipped down her face.

* * *

><p><strong>But <strong>

"But" Olivia protested or started to, it's hard to argue when you're making out with your girlfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>Detective <strong>

"Come on sweetheart, lemme buy you a drink."

He was sleazy and apparently wouldn't take no for an answer. Just as Alex was contemplating a more violent route, she saw Detective Olivia Benson coming to her rescue "Hey baby." The blond said, pulling the brunette into a passionate kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Prepared <strong>

"I keep an extra set of clothes in the trunk.."

"Really?" Olivia said, surprised "Are you always so prepared?"

"Only when I plan these things." The ADA said grinning.

* * *

><p><strong>Away <strong>

"Things aren't going to be like they used to Liv." Alex said, her tone steady and even but her eyes flashing dangerously with pent up anger "You can't push everyone away and hope that it will all get better. You have people that care about you" she hesitated, taking a breath "people that love you."

* * *

><p><strong>Overpriced <strong>

"Come on Lex, Coach is so overpriced."

"So is Nike but we still go in there." Alex retorted with a sly smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Blade <strong>

The silver blade glinted in the moonlight streaming in through the crack in the curtains. It flashed in the almost darkness and highlighted the second person in the room "Why are you here?"

Her voice was raw with pain and it made the ADA cringe but she pushed it down and replied "Because I love you to much to let you hurt yourself like this."

* * *

><p><strong>Cube<strong>

Alex stared down at the blue velvet covered cube. She had found it purely by accident when going through some of Olivia's dirty laundry looking for a particular shirt. She didn't know what to do, so she placed the Tiffany's box back into the pile of clothes and turned to hunt down the box she had bought only that afternoon.

* * *

><p><strong>Guitar <strong>

"I didn't know you played the guitar." Alex said after walking in on Olivia holding said instrument on her lap and strumming the strings.

"I don't." the Detective replied "But I know you do."

* * *

><p><strong>Mirror <strong>

Olivia sighed, again, looking one last time in the mirror. Alex noticed and grabbed her girlfriends wrist "You look amazing. Stop worrying about what my parents will think."

* * *

><p><strong>Whiskey <strong>

"You know" Olivia said as she poured two shot glasses of the amber liquid "I never pictured you for a whiskey type of a girl."

"Really?" Alex asked "And what kind of girl did you think I was?"

"Tequila."

* * *

><p><strong>Toward <strong>

Alex could do nothing but watch in horror as the bullet exploded from the barrel of the bailiffs gun and went hurtling towards her girlfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>Save <strong>

"I'm sorry Ms. Cabot, there was nothing we could do to save her."

It was at that moment, at those words, that Alexandra Cabot's world fell apart and with it, the blonds emotions.

* * *

><p><strong>Vice <strong>

It was her vice, her secret and most guilty pleasure.

Icees.

* * *

><p><strong>Temporary <strong>

_I Love Elliot _

Alex balked as she caught sight of the black ink across Olivia's shoulder "Olivia" she said dangerously "What the hell is that?"

Olivia realized what her girlfriend had seen and turned around 'Don't worry" she said, slightly panicked "It's only temporary."

* * *

><p><strong>Sermon <strong>

"Elliot." Alex said "How can I help you?"

It was unusual for the detective to come to Alex's office so late "I'm here to give you a sermon." He said, taking a seat across from the ADA

"Something along the lines of don't hurt my best friend or I'll arrest you." Alex supplied

"Yeah" Elliot nodded "Something like that."

* * *

><p><strong>Interpreter <strong>

Alex watched, fascinated, through the Plexiglas interrogation window as Olivia interrogated the suspecting, acting as both cop and interpreter.

* * *

><p><strong>Underestimate<strong>

"I think you underestimate my goddaughter." Elizabeth Donnelly said to the Detective sitting across from her "She's much more perceptive than you give her credit for."

"That's the problem." Olivia said, pulling something out of her pocket "I need this to be a surprise." She finished, holding up a small blue box.

* * *

><p><strong>I see you stuck with me! Do you have a favorite, or ones that you would like to see expanded into something longer? <strong>

**Any and all comments are welcomed, but flames will be used to heat my freezing dorm room. **

**LogicBomb.32**


	2. Set 2

**Title: Thanks for the Memories **

**Author: LogicBomb.32 **

**Ships: Pre-established Alex/Olivia**

**Summary: Twenty-five drabbles, all seventy-five words or less (with the word that prompted them) about our favorite nonexistent couple.**

**Authors Note: Here is the idea everyone, everyday I will post a set of twenty five drabbles, most of which will be seventy five words or less. I will post the extended drabbles as separate one-shots with the set up as **_TFD: Insert Word Here_

**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing._

* * *

><p><strong>Want <strong>

"You're a tease." Olivia muttered under her breath as Alex 'accidentally' brushed up against her, for the fifth time.

"But you know you want it."

"You have no idea."

* * *

><p><strong>Banner <strong>

"Why don't we just put it on a banner?" Alex suggested

Olivia choked on the wine she had just taken a sip of "Yeah, then we could hang it on the front of the courthouse for the whole world to see."

* * *

><p><strong>Blanket <strong>

"It's not much." Olivia said, looking down at the blanket that now adorned the bed.

Alex shrugged weakly, the chemotherapy was wrecking havoc on her strength "It's enough." She said, absentmindedly rubbing the frayed corner of the blanket with a pale finger.

* * *

><p><strong>Fighter <strong>

"It's going to be okay." Elliot said, approaching the blond.

"I know." Alex replied

"She's a fighter."

"I know." Alex said before the tears finally began to slip and slide down her face

* * *

><p><strong>Tag <strong>

"Tag, you're it!"

Olivia whirled around just in time to see a little blond head disappear onto the patio before she realized that it was now her turn to chase.

* * *

><p><strong>Turning <strong>

"I'm turning around."

"Oh come on Liv." Alex said, grabbing her girlfriends arm "I promise I'll make it up to you later." She whispered devilishly.

* * *

><p><strong>Fried <strong>

"No." Alex said adamantly "No way, not now, not ever."

"Please?" Olivia said, holding up what Alex considered to be the single most disgusting food item she had ever seen.

"No, I will not eat a fried Twinkie, not even for you."

* * *

><p><strong>Mug <strong>

It was the only reminder she had now, the mug, the only physical object that held the precious memory of her past life. It was anonymous to anyone else, just another mug in a collection of many. But to Alex the simple words: _Serve and Protect _sometimes got her through the day.

* * *

><p><strong>Bark <strong>

Olivia hesitated, confused as to the bark she had just heard coming from the other side of the door. Stepping cautiously inside the apartment she and Alex shared Olivia was suddenly bombarded with wet kisses from a furry creature "Alex." She said, pushing the small animal down "Where did you get this?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sank <strong>

Her heart sank as the blond walked into the precinct and caught sight of the dark haired woman standing with Olivia. Standing close to Olivia, holding her hand the way she used to, kissing Olivia the way Alex used to. It hurt, more than she could stand, and so the ADA turned and left before anyone noticed her presence.

* * *

><p><strong>Leave <strong>

"You have ten seconds to tell me who Olivia is or I'm going to walk out that door and not come back?" Alex turned Emily looked across the table at the woman who had given her an impossible ultimatum.

Taking a breath the blond finally spoke "She was a friend" not a lie but not the whole truth, like the rest of her life "who was in a car accident when we were in college. I was driving." She said, burying her emotions in the lie.

* * *

><p><strong>Stole <strong>

_Dear Alex, _

_You stole my heart and the funny thing is, I don't want it back. _

_Yours Always,_

_Olivia_

* * *

><p><strong>Bogged <strong>

At one point in her life Alex used to almost enjoy being so bogged down with work, trapped in her office while life passed her on. Now, now she wanted nothing more to be in her apartment, curled up with Olivia watching some impossibly cheesy made for T.V. movie. A sudden knock on her office door dragged Alex out of her misery "Come in." she said unenthusiastically.

"I brought dinner." A familiar voice and Alex smiled, tonight would be alright.

* * *

><p><strong>Riot <strong>

"What do you mean hostage in a prison?" Alex demanded into the phone

"_There was a riot."_ Eliot said, the noise of said riot echoing in the background and forcing him to shout _"She didn't get out." _

"Fuck." Alex said, sinking to the floor and running a hand through her hair, she knew what happened to cops in prison "Fuck, fuck, fuck."

* * *

><p><strong>Talk <strong>

"I won my case today." Alex said slowly, not sure how foolish she felt at the present moment "I had the jury with my closing statement and the fact that Trevor Langan is a bastard.'

"She can hear you talking." A voice suddenly said from the doorway and Alex turned to see the nurse who had given her the suggestion in the first place "See how her pulse increased when you started talking."

* * *

><p><strong>Sit <strong>

"You might want to sit down." Alex said, looking at Olivia who was now more concerned than curious.

The Detective complied, taking a seat on the sofa in their living room before Alex spoke again "I'm in love with you, honestly, truly, head over heels in love with you Olivia."

* * *

><p><strong>Home <strong>

Without saying anything Alex pulled out her phone and dialed a number she still knew by heart _"Benson."_ Came the familiar voice that Alex had missed for all these years.

"Olivia." Alex said, her voice shaking slightly as she realized just how foolish this was, Olivia had probably moved on, found someone else, someone better.

"_Alex." _

"I'm coming home." The blond said, her voice shaking.

* * *

><p><strong>Asleep <strong>

Olivia walked through the nearly abandoned halls of the courthouse, treading a familiar path to a certain ADA's office. As she approached the door she initially thought that it was empty, but as she got closer Olivia smiled when she saw that Alex was fast asleep on the couch, head lolled to one side.

* * *

><p><strong>Evenly <strong>

"I never moved on." Olivia said evenly, every word a battle to keep her tone level and straight "I had always" she paused "always hoped that one day you might be able to come back."

* * *

><p><strong>Fastest <strong>

The shriek of terror and panic was what caught Olivia's attention as she and Alex were walking down the street. She saw a woman, arms laden with groceries calling out frantically to a young child who was wandering precariously into oncoming traffic.

Without thinking Olivia ran forward, now she wasn't the fastest cop in the NYPD however she could certainly book it when she needed to and now, as the cars honked and swerved to avoid the child, it was needed.

* * *

><p><strong>Besides <strong>

"Besides" Alex said, her tone matter of fact "It's my turn to pick the movie and I want to watch Fast Five."

Olivia groaned "But that's what we watched last time."

"Would you rather we watch Swan Princess?" Alex threatened

* * *

><p><strong>Away <strong>

Olivia hated when Alex was away, it reminded her too much of the blonds years in Witness Protection.

* * *

><p><strong>Amidst<strong>

There was screaming and shooting and panic and chaos but amidst all of this Olivia's eyes scanned the masses, searching desperately for the familiar blond, hoping she was not one of the victims.

* * *

><p><strong>Riser <strong>

Both Alex and Olivia were notoriously early risers, which s why both of them were so surprised when the looked at the clock and saw that it was one thirty, p.m.

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome to the end! <strong>

**Another set down and I find this very cathartic, plus it gives me something to do whilst waiting for laundry to be done. **

**The stories that will be extended from Set #1 are: **

_Temporary _

_Unto (which might also be combined with Save and Toward) _

_Underestimate _

**Any favorites from this set? **

**LogicBomb.32**


	3. Set 3

**Title: Thanks for the Memories**

**Author: LogicBomb.32**

**Ships: Pre-established Alex/Olivia**

**Summary: Twenty-five drabbles, all seventy-five words or less (with the word that prompted them) about our favorite nonexistent couple.**

**Authors Note: Thanks to (Dee Hensley, Badmuts32, wordplay2007, Nita, juicetroop82, LiveLoveLikeMe, MissChastityClaireBabcock, IctCowgrrl, peterpeter, Ockham's razor, bkwrmchar and housebroken) all of whom reviewed either Set #1, Set #2 of TFD: Toward, Save, Unto. **

**Authors Note #2: Here is set number three, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing._

* * *

><p><strong>Accused <strong>

"Alex."

The ADA could tell instantly that something was wrong with the woman at the other end of the phone "What's wrong Liv?"

"I'm being accused of murder."

* * *

><p><strong>Wearing <strong>

"What am I supposed to be wearing to this banquet thing?" Olivia asked, dread lacing her voice.

"First of all it's a fundraiser and seconding of all, you could go naked for all I care, you look good in anything."

"I'm sure your parents will love that." Olivia deadpanned

* * *

><p><strong>Respond <strong>

"Detective Benson?"

Olivia turned around "Right here, how can I help you?"

"Dante Cole, Witness Protection."

"WitSec?" Olivia asked, refusing to accept the possibility "What's WitSec doing in New york City?"

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this but Emily Smith was killed yesterday."

"I don't think I know her." Olivia said, shaking her head

"She was also known as Alexandra Cabot."

Olivia didn't know how to respond.

* * *

><p><strong>Hair <strong>

Alex loved Olivia's hair. More specifically she loved to run her hands through the short locks when doing, well, doing more explicit activities.

* * *

><p><strong>Precaution <strong>

"This is stupid." Olivia muttered

"So is playing bait with a serial killer with a hard on for you." Elliot replied

"Would you fight these precautions so hard if it was Alex in trouble?"

* * *

><p><strong>Swear <strong>

"I swear" Alex muttered, slipping her phone back into her desk drawer "that woman will be the death of me."

* * *

><p><strong>Seventh <strong>

Olivia cursed, tipping her king down and groaning as Alex gloated "That was the seventh time in a row, are you up for round eight?"

* * *

><p><strong>Location <strong>

"How's the house hunting going?" Elliot asked as he saw Olivia and Alex scrolling through listings.

"Don't ask." Olivia muttered.

"Trouble in paradise?"

"There's only one thing we can't agree on." Alex said "Location."

* * *

><p><strong>Teacher <strong>

"If you weren't a lawyer what would you be?" Olivia asked, breaking the silence.

Alex considered for a moment "A teacher."

* * *

><p><strong>Gossip <strong>

Alex felt the stares, heard the mutters but she ignored the gossip. Instead focusing on just getting to her office and shutting them all out.

**Enjoyment **

"Go home." Cragen said

"And do what?" Olivia asked "We have a case."

"Sleep." He suggested "Or something else you do for enjoyment. " he continued, indicating with a raised eyebrow the presence of a certain ADA.

* * *

><p><strong>Aged <strong>

It was winter in New York City, snow turned to slush covered the streets, Christmas lights dotted the buildings and houses. Two aged women, holding hands and just enjoying each others company milled amongst the hordes of holiday shoppers "You know" the darker haired said to her companion "we did it."

"I know." The blond replied

"We grew old together."

* * *

><p><strong>Dark <strong>

She hadn't been in a place this dark since she the day Alex 'died, the first time. But now here she was again and this time Alex wasn't coming back.

* * *

><p><strong>Umbrella <strong>

It was raining, just like the weatherman _hadn't _predicted that morning. This left Alex walking home in the downpour without an umbrella. Until suddenly she stopped feeling the drops, turning around she saw a familiar face "You look a little wet." Olivia offered, smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>Safely <strong>

"I don't care what you do" Alex said to Elliot "just get Olivia back safely."

* * *

><p><strong>Cheap <strong>

Alex didn't care that the wine was cheap, the fact that she was sitting in Olivia's apartment for the first time in three years was all she needed.

* * *

><p><strong>Falling <strong>

It felt like she was falling, the pain radiating from somewhere just below her shoulder. And as she fell, all she wanted was to see the crystal blue eyes one last time.

* * *

><p><strong>Count <strong>

"No" a tiny voice protested from somewhere by Alex's waist "Auntie Alex you have to count to one hundred. Or else I wont be able to hide."

* * *

><p><strong>Map <strong>

"It official" Alex said "we're lost."

"This coming from the woman who didn't want to buy a map." Olivia replied

* * *

><p><strong>Hidden <strong>

Olivia had a problem, a serious problem.

She held the small black box in her hand, the small box that held their future together. The only problem was that she needed to keep it hidden and she had no where to hide it.

* * *

><p><strong>Suffer <strong>

"We'll-we'll pull the plug." Olivia said, her voice shaking "She, she wouldn't want to suffer."

* * *

><p><strong>Mess <strong>

Alex looked down at the floor, frowning at the mess at her feet. Having a puppy was a lot more work than she anticipated.

* * *

><p><strong>Do <strong>

"Do you, Alexandra Cabot, take Olivia Benson to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Blue met brown.

"I do." She said, smiling broadly.

* * *

><p><strong>Arrive <strong>

Alex tapped her foot, she hated waiting but it would be worth it, or that's what she promised herself as she waited in the arrivals terminal of the airport. She was waiting for her parents to arrive, it was time to meet the family.

* * *

><p><strong>Believe <strong>

Olivia shook her head, once again resuming her pacing around precinct. She had to believe that they would get Alex back alive, she had to.

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome to the End! <strong>

**So far these little drabbles are quite popular, which makes me happy, which makes me write more, which is good for you! Comments? Concerns? Questions? **

**If you have prompts, words that you want to see a drabble for, include them in a PM or a review! **

**From Set #2 the extensions will be: **

_Blanket _

_Riot _

**And those from Set #1 yet to come are: **

_Temporary _

_Underestimate _

**Thanks for reviewing! **

**LogicBomb.32 **


	4. Set 4

**Title: Thanks for the Memories**

**Author: LogicBomb.32**

**Ships: Pre-established Alex/Olivia**

**Summary: Twenty-five drabbles, all seventy-five words or less (with the word that prompted them) about our favorite nonexistent couple.**

**Authors Note: Thanks to (Dee Hensley, LiveLoveLikeMe, ChErRy6PaO, Ockhams Razor and MissChastityClaireBabcock) who all reviewed the last chapter. **

**Authors Note #2: Any words with (**) next to them were requested! **

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing._

* * *

><p><strong>Indication <strong>

It was cases like these that gave Alex chronic insomnia. Not because she was laden down with work or buried in motions, but because of Olivia. The detective often lost herself in the disparity of the world, giving no indication if this would be the time she wouldn't be able to find herself again.

* * *

><p><strong>Indelible**<strong>

Elliot let out a long sigh, looking down at the headstone before him. The guilt of his partners death was eating him alive, no sleep, no eating, only grief, all consuming guilt triggered, grief.

"She wouldn't blame you." A voice said from behind him

"Alex." Elliot said, not surprised to see the blond.

"How she died is indelible to everyone. The only thing we can do now is not to forget her. "

* * *

><p><strong>Comfort** <strong>

Olivia had hated this case with a burning fury. No child should have to suffer like this one did and yet, as she sat in the hospital bed it brought her a calm, twisted, sense of comfort that the bastard was dead. And she had shot him.

* * *

><p><strong>Fight**<strong>

"Leave." Alex said coolly, staring Olivia straight in the face

Angry beyond reason Olivia nodded "This was a mistake." She said as she gathered her things "A huge fucking mistake."

"I agree." Alex said, watching from her spot behind the island as Olivia walked towards the doorway, but her eyes betrayed her.

Crystal blue and shining with betrayal she looked away " This wasn't supposed to be the fight that ended it all." She said, her voice echoing around the now empty

apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>Trap**<strong>

It was too late that the NYPD Detectives realized that it was a trap, well, too late for one of the detectives. Elliot on the other hand had been in on it from the beginning, only feigning his confusion "You knew?" Olivia asked as Alex wrapped an arm around her waist, trying to be angry but failing.

"I plead the fifth." Elliot replied, happy that his partner was happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Race**<strong>

Olivia was nervous, blood pumping through her ears and adrenaline beginning to kick in. It was as the light went from red, to yellow and finally to green that Olivia came to the realization that she never knew how nerve wracking Go-Kart racing your girlfriend could be.

* * *

><p><strong>Disconcerting <strong>

Not that Olivia would readily admit it to anyone but the first time that she had woken up in bed with Alex, after her three years in WitSec had been one of the the most disconcerting of her life.

* * *

><p><strong>Retrieved<strong>

Olivia watched as Alex felt in the pocket of her jeans for something, watching at the momentary panic that crossed her face before she retrieved what she was looking for. A ring.

* * *

><p><strong>Obligatory <strong>

"The annual what-" Olivia asked, not sure if she had heard correctly.

"You heard me. "Alex said, obviously embarrassed "It's obligatory, if not for you but for me. I don't know why someone created the annual Cabot paintball game. I was just as shocked as you the first time I was invited, I mean come on, can you picture my mother crawling around in the mud?"

Olivia shook her head "I just think it's sexy that you're going to be shooting people."

* * *

><p><strong>Neurotic <strong>

Coffee. That's what Olivia needed as soon as possible but it seemed that every mini-mart in the mile radius from their apartment was out. Fuck. Alex was absolutely neurotic before her cup of coffee in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Conscience <strong>

"Don't you have a conscience?" Olivia asked, to her wickedly grinning girlfriend.

"Not when it comes to this." Alex said "And not when it comes to you and me doing this."

Olivia groaned, a mixture of lust and sarcastic unwillingness.

* * *

><p><strong>Unprotected <strong>

"This is beyond moronic." Alex said from her spot at Olivia's desk inside the squad room "Who told Elliot that letting Olivia meet with a psycho-killer without a Kevlar vest or a gun, essentially unprotected, was a good idea?"

"I did." Cragen said "She's going to be okay." He added, reassuring the ADA.

"Tell me that when she's kicking me out of her chair in an hour."

* * *

><p><strong>Inclination <strong>

"I don't have the slightest inclination to get out of bed." Olivia said

"Good." Alex muttered, tightening her grip around the brunettes waist "Because I don't think I was going to let you anyway."

* * *

><p><strong>Explosive <strong>

Alex loved the explosive affect her touch had on her girlfriend. It more intoxicating that any drug on the market, legal or otherwise.

* * *

><p><strong>Customizing <strong>

"Will she like it?" Olivia asked, once again finding herself in the office of Elizabeth Donnelly asking the godmother of her girlfriend for advice.

The question was referring the ring that Olivia had spent hours upon painstaking hours customizing for her girlfriend.

"If it's coming from you, she'll love it." The woman replied, smiling

* * *

><p><strong>Talking <strong>

"Say something." Alex prompted to her otherwise silent girlfriend.

No dice.

"Fine." Alex said "I'm quite comfortable sitting here all night until you start talking to me."

* * *

><p><strong>Losing<strong>

"Can Serena and I?" Abbie asked , almost desperately "We'll bring food."

"Sure" Olivia replied "If you don't mind Alex sulking around."

"Why?" Abbie asked, laughing as she heard Alex shout defiantly _'I'm not sulking!"_

"The Yankees are losing to the Red Sox again."

* * *

><p><strong>Hypnotic <strong>

Her favorite part of Alex was her eyes. Crystal blue, hypnotic and utterly intoxicating but now they were blank, lifeless, empty.

* * *

><p><strong>Catcher <strong>

Olivia walked into the apartment she shared with Alex, hesitating as she saw a pile of baseball gear sitting on the kitchen table "Alex" she called out "why is there a pile of sweaty pads stinking up our."

Her girlfriend appeared in the doorway "Casey convinced me to join the office softball team."

"Are you the bat girl or something?" Olivia asked, not sure where the pads came in.

"No." Alex shook her head "Catcher."

* * *

><p><strong>Urged <strong>

"I was urging you." Olivia said, not exactly sure why her girlfriend was so angry with her.

"Urging me?" Alex squeaked "Olivia, you pushed me out of an airplane."

* * *

><p><strong>Flammable <strong>

"Caution: flammable." Olivia read, peering at the bottom of the box "Well damn" she commented "and here I was wanting to burn my laptop."

"Smartass." Alex said "Just be happy it finally came."

* * *

><p><strong>Army <strong>

"I bet you were one of those girls that played with Barbies." Olivia said laughing as Alex stepped awkwardly to avoid a puddle.

"I will have you know that I used to play with those little army guys. My mother hated it but they were so much more exciting than Barbies."

* * *

><p><strong>Vilifying <strong>

Alex walked into the precinct "The defense is vilifying the NYPD and the worst part is, it's working."

"So do something about it." Olivia countered

"Why didn't I think of that?" Alex deadpanned, glaring at her girlfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>Totaled<strong>

"I need you to come pick me up."

Olivia responded without thinking "Sure, where are you?"

"Don't freak out, but I'm at the hospital."

"What?" Olivia said, freaking out "Why?"

"Some moron on a motorcycle totaled his motorcycle with my car." She explained tiredly "I'm fine, his bike on the other hand..."

* * *

><p><strong>I know that I am soo far behind on the one shots but they are coming, I promise! <strong>

**If you have prompts, words that you want to see a drabble for, include them in a PM or a review! **

**From Set#3 the extensions will be: **

_Umbrella _

**From Set #2 the extensions will be: **

_Blanket _

_Riot _

**And those from Set #1 yet to come are: **

_Temporary _

_Underestimate _

**Thanks for reviewing and keep requesting the drabbles you want extended!**

**LogicBomb.32 **


	5. Set 5 Alex POV

**Title: Thanks for the Memories**

**Author: LogicBomb.32**

**Ships: Pre-established Alex/Olivia**

**Summary: Twenty-five drabbles, all seventy-five words or less (with the word that prompted them) about our favorite nonexistent couple.**

**Authors Note: Thanks to (Dee Hensley, juicetroop82 and ChErRy6PaO) all of whom reviewed the last chapter. **

**Authors Notes #2: So I decided to change it up this chapter. This time all the drabbles are from ALEX'S point of view, I just decided to change it up after four chapters of third person POV that we needed something different. That and I can exercise my first person skills, characterization and all of that. **

**Disclaimer: **_I still own nothing_

* * *

><p><strong>Slimy <strong>

It's not that I'm prissy, although people might get that impression from be just because I come from money. However those that really know me have arrived at the conclusion that as a general rule, I am not prissy. However when it comes to gooey, slimy shit oozing out from under the bathroom sink, it is a different story entirely. Entirely…

* * *

><p><strong>Fly(ing)**<strong>

Flying was not something that I had pictured Olivia being scared of, not that I had pictured Olivia being scared of anything. I mean I know that she has fears but they're more than that. They are the demons that during the worst of times threaten to consume her. Like the violent streak she thinks she inherited coming out and hurting someone she cares about, or losing me, both fears that she keeps suppressed. Flying however, I didn't see that one coming.

* * *

><p><strong>Letter**<strong>

Faded words and yellowing corners, worn with age and desperation. The letter sits on the bed between us, a wall of emotions just waiting to be broken. But we're to scared, I'm to scared to take that first step and love again.

* * *

><p><strong>Book <strong>

My neck hurts, stiff from the awkward position I've been apparently sleeping in. I didn't mean to fall asleep but as I peel my face off of the pages of the book it was stuck to, I realize I'm not alone. You're there, watching me with a bemused, adorable smile on your face.

* * *

><p><strong>Winner <strong>

My parents always told me I had to be a winner. Always. If I didn't take first, I didn't try hard enough. Or that's what my father used to say. That phrase was drilled so hard into my skull that losing a case, it hurts more than anything I've ever experienced. Almost.

* * *

><p><strong>Transfer <strong>

"You could have been a little bit nicer." Olivia says to me as the red headed transfer ADA walked out of my office.

"She wants my job." I say, by means of explanation "Sorry if I'm not to willing to just hand it to her."

"She's terrified of you." Olivia laughs, both at my reaction and ADA Casey Novak's unapparent terror.

"Right…" I mutter

* * *

><p><strong>Making <strong>

Olivia's making dinner.

I'm sitting on the sofa with the fire extinguisher resting between my legs.

* * *

><p><strong>Hide <strong>

She's curious, I can tell because as much as she tries to hide it there is that sparkle in her brown eyes that give it all away "You can ask where we're going." I say, as I turn onto the freeway "I might lie to you but at least then the burning curiosity of your would be out in the open."

* * *

><p><strong>Feed <strong>

"You don't have to feed me." I grumble, turning my head away like a five year old as Olivia brings a spoonful of soup towards my mouth "I got stabbed, not paralyzed."

* * *

><p><strong>Volts<strong>

When I see her, in the precinct, in my office, in our apartment, in the car, on street, my heart begins to race and my entire body tingles, like a hundred volts of electricity has been pumped though my body. I've never been in love like this before.

* * *

><p><strong>Necessary<strong>

She doesn't want me to go, even though she says it she didn't need to. The reluctant way she nodded, hesitation as she taped the wire to me and helped me with the Kevlar vest. We both know this is necessary but it doesn't make it any easier.

* * *

><p><strong>Elite <strong>

"It's like you forget that I'm from there, from them." I say, trying to keep my anger to a minimum.

"Right" Olivia snaps "I forgot how chummy you are with the New York elite. Maybe we should be looking at you as a suspect."

"Because I really just don't have an alibi." I reply

* * *

><p><strong>Validity <strong>

"I need you." I moan into her ear, unable to control myself anymore

"I think," she says as clothes drop to the floor "I need to check the validity of that statement."

* * *

><p><strong>Promise <strong>

"I made a promise." I say, looking first to Olivia then to McCoy "I made a promise to a little boy and I intend to keep it." The defiance obvious in stance, in tone "I'm prosecuting this case."

"If you lose, it's your job." McCoy said "As long as you know that."

* * *

><p><strong>Hit <strong>

"Why'd you do it?" Olivia asked as she walked into the hospital room, it's unnecessary but apparently a broken arm requires overnight observation.

"I may not be a police office or carry a badge or a gun but I wasn't going to stand around while some jackass father hit his kid."

* * *

><p><strong>Destruction <strong>

She's holding me at arms length and I'm helpless as I watch her walk down this path of destruction.

* * *

><p><strong>Shift <strong>

It's not often that we shift roles in the bedroom but something about the desperation in her eyes told me that she needed this.

* * *

><p><strong>Lover <strong>

"What is Olivia to you?" Liz asks me pointedly

"She's-she's" and suddenly find myself at a lost for words because I can't explain what Olivia means to me, at least not in coherent words. Nothing I could ever say would even begin to cover half of what my lover means to me "I need to go." I say suddenly, realizing what I have to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Eternity <strong>

"You will burn in hell for all of eternity." Olivia reads out, her tone skeptical as she looks down at the typed letter she had found taped to our apartment door.

This isn't the first time that we've been discriminated against because of the nature of our relationship but at least this time Olivia didn't have to Taser anybody.

* * *

><p><strong>Display <strong>

Olivia, normally against public displays of affection, surprised me by pressing her lips to mine. I didn't care that her lips tasted of soot and of ash and of blood because it meant that she was here, she was alive. She was mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Implications<strong>

"Do you realize the implications of you statement Detective?"

"I'm very aware counselor" Olivia replied, her voice finally reaching that seductive timber that I've been craving all day "and I think you do you."

* * *

><p><strong>Church <strong>

I was not normally a church going person, god and I had disagreed in the past and even now, as I find myself the grieving widow, this building is a foreign place.

* * *

><p><strong>Channel <strong>

"You lost the remote." I say, looking up Olivia.

My head is resting on her stomach as we watch T.V., or try to but we're stuck on the infomercial channel because Olivia lost the remote.

* * *

><p><strong>Attach <strong>

I bend my head down and pull aside my hair, giving Olivia the space she needs to attach the necklace she bought me. Unnecessary as the gift was, the cool metal against my chest reminds me that she will ways be here. Always.

* * *

><p><strong>Causality<strong>

I'm a causality of love.

* * *

><p><strong>So, did you like the drabbles from Alex's point of view? Would you be interested in the next set being from Olivia's? <strong>

**A quick note about the extended one-shots: I am an angst writer primarily so humor and fluff over seventy five words is hard for me to write. I have half of **_Temporary _**finished and will be posted before Sunday. Drabbles will continue as normal! **

**LogicBomb.32**


	6. Set 6 Olivia POV

**Title: Thanks for the Memories**

**Author: LogicBomb.32**

**Ships: Pre-established Alex/Olivia**

**Summary: Twenty-five drabbles, all seventy-five words or less (with the word that prompted them) about our favorite nonexistent couple.**

**Authors Note: Thanks to (MissChastityClaireBabcock, LiveLoveLikeMe, Ockham's Razor, ChErRy6PaO and CrimeSceneGirl101 ) all of whom reviewed the last chapter. **

**Authors Notes #2: This next set is from Olivia's point of view. I find her harder to write so excuse me if any of it is OOC. Also I apologize for missing a set yesterday, I hope you are not too mad at me, real life got in the way. **

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing._

* * *

><p><strong>Genocide <strong>

I still remember the first night I spent without you, the first night I spent with you hallway across the world fighting the rape victims of the Genocide. It was the loneliest nights of my life. To be so far away, to know that you had left me, left us by choice, it was killing me.

* * *

><p><strong>Homesick <strong>

Sometimes, when I let myself think about her, I wonder if you ever gets homesick. I wonder if you ever misses me, misses what we had. I know I do.

* * *

><p><strong>Captured<strong>

It's strange, thinking about how much I'm in love with you, thinking about how we fell in love. The stupid games we played, how we ignored each other for so long until finally, finally you captured my heart and it will always be yours.

* * *

><p><strong>Adrift <strong>

I don't remember the last time we relaxed like this, the sand between our toes, the wind gently blowing, keeping us just cool enough that it's bearable to be outside, feeling adrift in the universe. Content.

* * *

><p><strong>Disheveled <strong>

Eyes fluttering open and not expecting to be alive, much less see your face, anxious and disheveled, but here, not in whatever state you were, being whoever you were. But here, with me, being mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Processor (I know this is longer than 75 words, I got carried away) <strong>

"Fuck!" I heard the shout coming from the space you tried to call your office "Work you piece of shit!"

Easing myself up from the sofa I'm interested as to see what your shouting at, because I know it isn't me "Problems?" I ask from the doorway, amused to see you cursing at our computer.

Turning to look at me I can't help but be turned on by the angry look in your eyes "Stupid processor keeps crashing on me." You say, obviously expecting help.

"Well, I think I know a detective that worked in computer crimes who might be able to help."

* * *

><p><strong>Sledgehammer <strong>

"_You did what?" _

I'm laughing a little bit as I hear the amazement in your voice "It was either get shot and take him out with the sledgehammer."

"_Oh great, that's how I'll explain it to the judge."_

* * *

><p><strong>Hands-off <strong>

Who knew that taking a more hands-off approach to sex could be so, so, wow…

* * *

><p><strong>Wintertime <strong>

Summer's in New York were one thing but it was wintertime in New York that made the other four seasons bearable. Sure they were cold and miserable but the infectious holiday spirit that overran the city, the romance that drifted in the air, it turned the grey skies blue.

* * *

><p><strong>Available <strong>

I know that I shouldn't be here, our circumstances are to different, our paths ere never meant to cross and yet, when you asked me if I was available for dinner I could hardly say no. I said yes. Pushed the doubts and fears away, for the moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Voiceless <strong>

I

L-O-V-E

Y-O-U

I watch as you fumble through letters, watch as you bite your lip in concentration as you hit L-O but finally, finally you get there and there are tears in both of our eyes. I may be deaf but I'm not voiceless "I love you too Lex." I say, or at least I hope I say.

* * *

><p><strong>Upbeat <strong>

"How are you are so upbeat all the time?" I ask, almost irritated by the god mood you seem to be stuck in for the past week.

"What?" You ask, turning to look at me innocently "I can't be excited about our anniversary."

Shit.

* * *

><p><strong>Employ <strong>

"If you want to remain employed by the city of New York then I recommend you release my client."

The lawyer is scum, worse than Langan to be perfectly honest but before I can come up with a witty response you come in "Is that a threat against an NYPD Detective?" You ask "Because that sounded like a threat and making threats against the NYPD is punishable by law, you do remember that?"

* * *

><p><strong>Scarf <strong>

You don't realize how hard you are to shop for. So that's why I found myself out in the city on Christmas Eve looking desperately for that one gift. The one gift that called out to me, then I saw it. Hanging in the window of some boutique, the scarf.

* * *

><p><strong>Shore <strong>

"Let's go." You say, standing up and pulling me to my feet

"Where?" I reply, not sure where this sudden spontaneity will take us, not that I mind.

"I don't care." You say "I'm sick of the city, sick of the traffic and the noise. Let's go to the seashore."

"For you" I say, pulling you into a kiss "anything."

* * *

><p><strong>Accuracy <strong>

Inhale.

Outhale.

Pull.

Pull.

Pull.

Pull.

Pull.

Pull.

Inhale.

Outhale.

When it comes to your gun it's about concentration, focus and inner calm in the heat of the moment as it is about accuracy.

* * *

><p><strong>Nobody <strong>

It could be an instigator, a motivator and a demon but it was not the answer and it was for that reason she pulled Alex back, out of her mothers grasp. That and nobody touched Alex like that, nobody.

* * *

><p><strong>Shelter <strong>

The calm before the storm, but not at all. You're watching me break down from the inside out and yet instead of running like any sane person you're there to shelter me, to hold me and to protect me from myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Justice <strong>

"The justice system isn't perfect." Casey's words echo in the silent courtroom "But do not let this moment be one of those times. Alexandra Cabot was a dedicated attorney who was senselessly murdered. Give her family, her friends and coworkers peace and give the man who killed her justice. Find Robert Blank guilty of murder, give Alexandra Cabot the justice she deserves."

* * *

><p><strong>Italy <strong>

"Where are we going?" I ask, confused as to why we're heading towards the airport.

"Italy." You respond, as if this is completely normal.

* * *

><p><strong>Spoon <strong>

"Spoon or fork?" you ask so suddenly that I don't have time to pull my mind out of the gutter.

"What?" I splutter, trying comprehend the question in its proper context but failing.

* * *

><p><strong>Wonder <strong>

I get why you left, I really do, but sometimes I can't help wonder if you were running from something.

* * *

><p><strong>Monster <strong>

I battle a monster, it grows and thrives inside of me. Everyday is a battle to keep it from overtaking me and showing the world who I truly am. A rapists and an alcoholics daughter.

* * *

><p><strong>Rain <strong>

We're walking in the rain, cold water droplets running down our faces, but nothing can break our spirits. We are together, this time for good.

* * *

><p><strong>Lawyer <strong>

I suppose there is some sort of poetry to the fact that I'm in love with a lawyer.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading to the end, I hope it was an enjoyable journey for you. As always reviews are appreciated, for this chapter in particular I would love to know if my characterization of Olivia (no matter how brief it is) is? <strong>

**Also anyone interested in the next chapter being from outsiders POV (examples being Elliot, Munch, Cragen, Liz, Fin and other random people)? **

**LogicBomb.32**


	7. Set 7

**Title: Thanks for the Memories**

**Author: LogicBomb.32**

**Ships: Pre-established Alex/Olivia**

**Summary: Twenty-five drabbles, all seventy-five words or less (with the word that prompted them) about our favorite nonexistent couple.**

**Authors Note: Thanks to (ChErRy6PaO, Dee Hensley, juicetroop82 and Bkwrmchar) all of whom reviewed the last chapter. **

**Authors Notes #2: In this chapter I have included some requests as well as a few drabbles from both Alex and Olivia's POV (These are marked, also the one from Elliot's POV).**

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing. _

* * *

><p><strong>Airport <strong>

"Someone's been shot."

There wasn't normally a reason that her assistant would tell her that, people died everyday in New York City "Someone I know?" she asked absentmindedly, looking down at the brief in front of her.

"At the airport." Her assistant continued and Alex froze, pen mere millimeters above the page.

Olivia was at the airport.

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome <strong>

"I'm not sure I'm going to be very welcome there." Alex said, looking up at the bar she was currently standing outside of with Olivia "The last time I left this place it wasn't exactly under my own volition."

* * *

><p><strong>Prosthetic <strong>

Olivia looked down at her leg, intense concentration and months of painful physical therapy had lead up to this moment. The nights had been long, the days even longer, but she was never alone. Not even now. She felt Alex's hand leave her own and the brunette knew that it was finally that moment. Taking one last glance at her prosthetic leg, Olivia took a step forward.

* * *

><p><strong>Cupboard <strong>

Olivia looked up at the remnants of her cupboard, the parts that weren't smoldering ashy remains.

* * *

><p><strong>Rang (Olivia) <strong>

Everyday, whenever my phone vibrated I would hope, silently, that it was you. Until one day the phone rang and, it was.

* * *

><p><strong>Closed (Alex) <strong>

Eyes closed she almost looks peaceful, except there's nothing peaceful about getting shot.

* * *

><p><strong>Ice Water <strong>

Ice water in her veins as she faced her girlfriends killer and without thinking she pulled the trigger.

* * *

><p><strong>Mutt <strong>

"Oh come on. " Alex pleaded, looking at Olivia then down at the mutt who was looking up at them "How can you refuse those eyes."

Damnit, Olivia cursed, Alex could always get her with the eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Paycheck <strong>

"Well that's it." Olivia sighed, looking at the bank statement "Last paycheck as an NYPD Detective." She muttered, running her hands through her hair.

* * *

><p><strong>Death Row <strong>

"Your client is going to be rotting in a cell on Death Row for what he did." Alex said definitively

"And how are you going to make that happen?"

"By doing what I do best."

* * *

><p><strong>Nonplussed <strong>

"Oh come on." Alex said, grimacing down at the food before her, she loved her wife she really did but this, this was just, no.

"Just try it." Olivia said nonplussed and oblivious to her wife's distaste for her cooking.

* * *

><p><strong>Howler <strong>

"Alex is quite the howler isn't she?"

* * *

><p><strong>Trivial <strong>

"It was never just trivial." Olivia said, her voice low "I always cared about you more than I should. I couldn't help but fall in love with you."

* * *

><p><strong>Granite <strong>

"Granite or wooden?" Olivia asked

"For what?" Alex replied

"Countertops."

Alex laughed, her mind dirtier than the New York Subway "Which is easier to clean?"

* * *

><p><strong>Deli <strong>

"How are you today Detective Benson?" the woman behind the class counter asked the detective who, for the past eleven years, had frequented her deli on an almost daily basis.

"I'm good." Olivia replied, turning to the blond standing next to her "Alicia, I would like to introduce to you my fiancé, Alexandra Cabot."

* * *

><p><strong>Submerge <strong>

Alex wanted to sink, she wanted to submerge herself below the water and let the burning need for oxygen sooth her pain.

* * *

><p><strong>They're (Elliot) <strong>

They're happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Magic**<strong>

"I hate Halloween." Olivia said

"Oh come on, where is your Halloween spirit, the magic, the mystery, the cute little kids dressed up in dinky little costumes." Alex replied

"It goes out the window when I get stuck on call and have to investigate some poor kids murder."

* * *

><p><strong>Jealously**<strong>

It wasn't something that Alex normally felt, the innate jealously that seemed to flash through her when she saw Olivia laughing at something Abbie Carmicahael had said in passing.

* * *

><p><strong>Hell (Olivia) <strong>

There are some nights when I think I'm going to hell for what I've done. I've killed people, the scum of the earth but still, I have taken a life.

* * *

><p><strong>Green (Alex) <strong>

Olivia's favorite color is green, although if you ask her she would say crystal blue.

* * *

><p><strong>Strawberries <strong>

There is nothing sexier than hand feeding your girlfriend strawberries.

* * *

><p><strong>Fell (Olivia) <strong>

I still remember the night I fell for you, the night I realized that I needed to confess to you my feelings. It was also the night you died.

* * *

><p><strong>Air-Conditioned<strong>

"Thank god!" Olivia said, flopping down on the couch and closing her eyes, enjoying the air-conditioned air to wash over her.

Too bad it wasn't going to last, she thought as her girlfriend sauntered in front of her, naked.

* * *

><p><strong>Minute (Olivia)<strong>

All I needed was one more minute, one minute earlier and I would have been able to save her.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I hope that you enjoyed this next set. Also, here is a question to those of you who are also aware (and read the fanfiction for) the television show Rizzoli and Isles, would you be interested in reading a drabbles for those two lovely ladies? <strong>

**LogicBomb.32 **


	8. Set 8

**Title: Thanks for the Memories**

**Author: LogicBomb.32**

**Ships: Pre-established Alex/Olivia**

**Summary: Twenty-five drabbles, all seventy-five words or less (with the word that prompted them) about our favorite nonexistent couple.**

**Authors Note: Thanks to (ChErRy6PaO, Dee Hensley, CrimeShowGirl101, NHS Gymnast09, Ockham's Razorand Bkwrmchar) all of whom reviewed the last chapter. **

**Authors Note #2: Not a lot to say about this set, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing, still. _

* * *

><p><strong>Battle (Olivia)<strong>

I don't know when it happened; I don't remember you when you and I become enemies. Fighting a battle I never knew had started and didn't know how to end.

* * *

><p><strong>Display (Alex)<strong>

I forgot the way that my heart speeds up when I see your name on my display.

* * *

><p><strong>Front (Olivia) <strong>

"I've had enough with this bullshit Olivia." You say, literally and figuratively putting me in a corner "Enough with the fronts and the lying and the avoiding the topic, just speak to me."

* * *

><p><strong>Fruit <strong>

"And tell me why we're standing in the middle of some field, picking fruit?" Olivia asked, pushing herself up from the dirt and wiping her hands on her pants.

"Because" Alex said "It's romantic."

* * *

><p><strong>Magazine <strong>

"You subscribed to a cooking magazine?" Alex asked, barely stifling her laughter

Olivia turned to look at her girlfriend indignantly "What's wrong with that."

* * *

><p><strong>Manpower <strong>

"No way." Cragen said, shaking his head "The manpower alone needed to pull that off is immense."

"What?" Olivia ground out, running her hand through hair "You're insane, Alex is missing and you're just going to sit on your ass?"

* * *

><p><strong>Belonging <strong>

It's been a long time since Olivia felt this sense of belonging, enveloped in the arms of her lover.

* * *

><p><strong>Bet <strong>

"It was a bet." Olivia said, turning to look at Alex, hoping the blond would understand.

"A bet you lost I presume." Alex said, unable to hide the sparkle of amusement in her eye.

* * *

><p><strong>Sympathy <strong>

"I don't want your sympathy." Olivia said, tubrning away from Elliot

Elliot let out a sigh, he knew his partner was hurting but she wouldn't let him help her, wouldn't let herself heal.

* * *

><p><strong>Grip <strong>

"You're not going anywhere." Alex said, tightening her grip on Olivia's arm "I'm not letting you walk away from this."

* * *

><p><strong>Lip <strong>

Olivia bit her lip, resisting the temptation was so hard.

* * *

><p><strong>Cry <strong>

The tears had long since stopped coming but the pain hadn't stopped and all Olivia wanted to do, was cry.

* * *

><p><strong>Deviant <strong>

It was cases like these that hurt the most, when the deviant was far to young to be running the rest of their lives.

* * *

><p><strong>Liquor <strong>

It was the nights that she was drowning in sorrow that she wanted, more than anything, to be drowning in a bottle instead.

* * *

><p><strong>Devil <strong>

Alex looked at Olivia, it had happened. Weeks of watching the brunette crush and crumble had finally stopped, leaving this empty, woman in its wake "Go." Olivia said, not looking up at Alex, not meeting the concerned gaze.

"I can't." Alex whispered, her voice hoarse with emotion.

"Why not?" Olivia asked pain filled brown meeting unwavering crystal blue "I'm the spawn of the devil and his victim, I'm-"

"I love you." Alex interrupted

* * *

><p><strong>Field <strong>

Fingers intertwined they meandered the path without speaking; simply enjoying the presence of each other's company. The field was a vast expanse, a sharp contrast from the confined aspects of the city and the two women were lost in its expanse, lost in its expanse and in each others love.

* * *

><p><strong>Exit <strong>

Alex knew that Olivia hadn't recovered, she was getting better (that was obvious) but the way the detective scanned each room she entered for exits and possible threats, the way she hesitated before she spoke and rarely shook hands. Progress was slow, but Alex would be there for the Detective every step of the way.

* * *

><p><strong>Use <strong>

"Alex" Olivia called out, turning away from the frozen pizza she was trying to cook for their dinner "which pan do I use?"

* * *

><p><strong>Exploration<strong>

Alex paused for a moment, looking up and meeting the detectives lust-filled gaze before blinking slowly and continuing her exploration of the detectives body.

* * *

><p><strong>Position <strong>

Olivia hesitated, from her current position, she didn't have a clear shot of their target "Just put it down." She said taking a step forward so as to better her angle and get a clearer shot "You don't have to do this."

The detective was surprise by how calm her voice sounded, perhaps it was the fact that her gaze was locked with Alex's, doing her best to try and calm the crazed gunmen's hostage while keeping her own emotions at bay.

* * *

><p><strong>Upright <strong>

Olivia felt the bullet enter her body in an explosion of searing pain and as she struggled to stay upright she heard her partner shouting her name but her fading strength was focused on something else, the memory of a certain blond ADA. And as she tumbled to the ground a name tumbled from her lips "Alex."

* * *

><p><strong>Nuisance <strong>

As a general rule Alex found paper work a nuisance and a hassle, however when she had a particular NYPD detective massaging her aching shoulder, it wasn't so bad.

* * *

><p><strong>Cricket <strong>

"You know what they say about crickets." Olivia said, hiding her grin from her mildly terrified girlfriend.

"Humor me." Alex said, put off by the fact that someone cared enough about crickets to come up with says about them.

"Where there's one, there's hundreds."

"Fantastic." Alex muttered

* * *

><p><strong>Clue <strong>

"No fair." Alex said, as she lost for the third time in a row to Olivia "You only pick Clue because you know you can win."

"I am a detective." Olivia said with a sly grin.

* * *

><p><strong>Hero <strong>

"Olivia Benson was more than just a detective," Elliot said, his voice shaking as he spoke "she was more than just my partner, more than just a voice for the victims, she was a friend. She was there to talk to when the cases were getting to us and she died in the line of duty, protecting someone who meant more to her than anything in the world. She is a hero, and should be remembered as one."

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading and reviewing! <em>

_LogicBomb.32_


	9. Set 9

**Title: Thanks for the Memories**

**Author: LogicBomb.32**

**Ships: Pre-established Alex/Olivia**

**Summary: Twenty-five drabbles, all seventy-five words or less (with the word that prompted them) about our favorite nonexistent couple.**

**Authors Note: Thanks to (ChErRy6PaO, LiveLoveLikeMe and Bkwrmchar) all of whom reviewed the last chapter. **

**Authors Note #2: I have added a few of these drabble's from Liz Donnelly's point of view per request of a few readers. Also for those of you who don't know this story will be updated Monday-Friday only, due to the other story I have going (Divenire) which will be updated every Monday. **

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing._

* * *

><p><strong>Buffer (Alex)<strong>

Alcohol could only act as a buffer for so long. Sooner or later I knew that I would have to let go, resign myself to the fact that you didn't want me, we would never be, never again.

* * *

><p><strong>Ruling (Either or) <strong>

I had pulled strings to get here but finally, all these long years later it is about to happen. The man who killed the love of my life is going to hell. I remember when I first heard the ruling. It did not bring me the peace that I had hoped it would, maybe this will.

* * *

><p><strong>Encounter (Olivia)<strong>

It was chance, this encounter that was never supposed to happen. Elliot and I were testifying at the trail of a man who had raped seven women and in New York and Wisconsin. The trail was over for the day and we were catching a bite to eat when I saw you. You looked happy, but that was from first glance, because even after all these years I could still see the hurt disguised in your eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Spite <strong>

"_You're just as a stuck up as the rest of them."_

The last words she had ever spoken to her love, words of hatred and spite that could never be taken back. Words that could never be explained or taken back, it was to late.

* * *

><p><strong>First <strong>

The first time Olivia realized that Alex was her forever, the person she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, was the first time that she saw the blond cry. Wrong as it sounds the trust that Alex showed, at her darkest hour, brought Olivia to the realization that if Alex could do it, so could she.

* * *

><p><strong>Recommendation<strong>

"It is upon recommendation from Detective Olivia Benson and the rest of the SVU squad that the defendant's sentence be lessened due to the circumstances of the crime. As inclined as I feel to oblige this request the ADA, Alexandra Cabot, vehemently opposed this and it is with the backing of the DA's office I am forced to sentence Ms. Bishop to a life sentence, without the possibility of parole.

* * *

><p><strong>Scene <strong>

"Your mind is the scene of the crime." Olivia read as she and Alex walked past a movie poster.

"And pray tell" Alex said "what exactly did my mind do?"

"Besides being a smart ass?"

* * *

><p><strong>Proceed (It ran long, I know) <strong>

It was late, the offices that were normally so busy seemed to be void, except for one particular office. Liz Donnelly, a frequent roamer of the courthouse halls this late at night, paused in front of this office and raised a balled fist to knock but hesitated "I need it baby, come on."

"No" a different voice hissed, a voice Liz recognized to be that of her goddaughter "I swear I heard someone outside."

Moments of silence passed, Liz not moving, silence coming from the other side of the door before Alex spoke again "Proceed." Although, Liz thought, she wouldn't exactly have called that speaking, more like a lust filled moan.

* * *

><p><strong>Sand <strong>

"I hate sand." Olivia said

"Well" Alex sighed "why did you recommend that we come to the beach?" she asked, as the two women stepped into, the sand.

"How else am I supposed to get you in a bikini?" Olivia replied

"You could get me naked, all you have to do is ask."

* * *

><p><strong>Defining <strong>

It was a defining moment in their relationship and Olivia was determined not to screw it up, again.

* * *

><p><strong>Backlog <strong>

"There's no way I'm going to finish all of this paperwork." Alex moaned to what she thought was an empty office.

"Backlog?" Liz Donnelly asked from the doorway "Like you have no idea, and I'm supposed to be meeting Olivia for dinner at seven thirty."

Liz knew, without Alex having to say, what the date was and why it was so important "Go" she said "the paperwork won't go anywhere and who knows, I might even look over some of it for you."

"You have no idea how much this means to me." Alex said without hesitation

"I think I do." Liz said with a smile

* * *

><p><strong>Account <strong>

"Captain Cragen there have been substantial deposits into Detective Bensons account over the past few months."

"And you're implying what?" Cragen demanded "That's she's dirty?"

The IAB officers shrugged "Deposits of these amounts are unusual and we fail to see any other option."

"I'm sure there is another explanation." Cragen said with an unnerving certainty.

"And you know this how?"

"Ask her yourself, instead of going on this witch hunt."

* * *

><p><strong>Reasoning <strong>

It's beyond reasoning and logic and probably sanity but Alex didn't care, she loved Olivia Benson that much.

* * *

><p><strong>Dollar <strong>

It wasn't a huge jackpot but Olivia still beamed when she tucked the dollar she had won from Alex in her wallet, sometimes it was good to beat the Rock, Paper, Scissor queen.

* * *

><p><strong>Workload <strong>

"Because you so stubbornly demand to go back to work I have spoken to Captain Cragen about maintain a low workload until you are able to handle it." Alex said, knowing (and not caring) about the daggers that Olivia was shooting her while her back was turned "It's not every day your appendix burst Olivia." She reminded the detective.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside <strong>

Alex loved going outside, she loved talking walks and listening to the sounds of the city around her. But now, now every block was a reminder, every taxi swerving, every hot dog stand was a reminder of what she was missing. Of how she was missing Olivia.

* * *

><p><strong>Mandate <strong>

"They might as well mandate it." Alex said grimly

"Mandate what?" Olivia asked, wrapping an arm around her girlfriends waist

"No more fantasy football in the office."

* * *

><p><strong>Tape <strong>

"I hate bureaucratic red tape."

"Amen to that." Munch declared, toasting Olivia with his cup of coffee

"Good thing you have someone specifically for cutting red tape." Alex said from just behind the brunette, smirking as the detective jumped.

* * *

><p><strong>Camera <strong>

"Lex!" Olivia called out from the kitchen, holding the camera and waiting for her girlfriend to turn around, hoping to catch the perfect shot.

* * *

><p><strong>Handbook <strong>

"You okay?" Elliot asked, slipping into he passenger seat of the Queen Victoria that he and Olivia had shared since the early days of their partnership.

"They need to write a handbook for these types of things" Olivia replied

"What type of things?"

"Girlfriends."

* * *

><p><strong>Warm <strong>

There's nothing quite like sex with your girlfriend to warm you up from a winter night in New York City.

* * *

><p><strong>Terror <strong>

It was not a feeling that Olivia felt often, the pure, undeniable terror that coursed through at the present millisecond. Unable to breath or move as she waited for Alex's response, yes or no.

* * *

><p><strong>Framed<strong>

"There." Alex said definitively, taking a step back and looking at the picture now neatly framed and hung on the wall for all to see, Olivia and herself on their wedding day.

It was perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>Sink <strong>

Water dyed red with blood vanished down the kitchen sink but the pain from the cuts did not fade.

* * *

><p><strong>Hyphen <strong>

"It's Alexandra Cabot-Benson." Alex said irritated "There's a hyphen between Cabot and Benson and yes, we're married." She finished, indicating to the brunette detective standing next to her.

* * *

><p><em>Welcome to the end of the next set! I hope that you all found it enjoyable enough and that the Liz inserts were to your liking. <em>

_Thanks! _

_LogicBomb.32_


	10. The Short Set 10

**Title: Thanks for the Memories**

**Author: LogicBomb.32**

**Ships: Pre-established Alex/Olivia**

**Summary: Twenty-five drabbles, all seventy-five words or less (with the word that prompted them) about our favorite nonexistent couple.**

**Authors Note: Thanks to ( Dee Hensley, LiveLoveLikeMe, TheTruthIsInsideOfYou, ChErRy6PaO, LiveLoveLikeMe, Ockham's Razor, MissChastityBabcock and Bkwrmchar) all of whom reviewed the last chapter. **

**Authors Note #2: Sorry that this one is so short, I didn't have a ton of time to make these but I wanted to get something out for you guys.**

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing._

* * *

><p><strong>Flat <strong>

Olivia cursed, Alex ran a hand through her hair "Of all times." She moaned "Of all the fucking times to get a flat tire."

* * *

><p><strong>Bone <strong>

"Alex" Olivia said, looking at her girlfriend "you are not okay. I can see the bone sticking out of your arm, you are not okay." She continued, trying to reason with her stubborn girlfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>Static <strong>

"I hate clothes." Alex complained

"Good." Olivia commented from the bed "Better for me."

Alex turned to her smirking girlfriend "Static." She said "Static, not my inclination to appease your dirty mind."

* * *

><p><strong>Naming <strong>

"We got a dog." Olivia said to Elliot

"Really?" his partner said "And how is that going."

"We're stuck on the whole naming issue." She said "It's a pain in the ass."

* * *

><p><strong>Situation <strong>

"Olivia" Alex said, her voice wavering slightly "we have a situation."

Her girlfriend made her way to the kitchen "What situation?"

"Nothing." Alex said, smiling "I just wanted to see you."

* * *

><p><strong>Business <strong>

"Alex" Olivia said "You could have said something about the fact that the family business was running for Congress."

* * *

><p><strong>Offer <strong>

"This is a one time offer."

"I'm so sure."

* * *

><p><strong>World <strong>

"You're leaving." Olivia said, her voice barely above a whisper "to go half-way around the world and you didn't think to tell me."

"I didn't want to see the hurt in your eyes." The blond admitted quietly

* * *

><p><strong>License <strong>

"Can't you do something about this?" Alex whined, holding up the letter to her girlfriend

"What?" Olivia said, grinning "Alex afraid to take the test to get her license?"

* * *

><p><strong>Shaking <strong>

Her hands were shaking, the echoes of the gunshots going off around her still ringing in her head.

* * *

><p><strong>Local <strong>

"Come on babe." Alex said "We're going to be late."

"Where are we going to be late to?" Olivia said "You still haven't told me where we're going."

"Fine." Alex sighed "We're going to this local diner that I worked in with my brothers over the summer."

* * *

><p><strong>Pet <strong>

"Why are you so dead set on getting a dog?" Alex asked, out of pure curiosity.

"Because" Olivia said, not meeting her girlfriends eyes "when I was a kid, all I wanted was a pet."

* * *

><p><strong>Tube <strong>

"No way." Alex said, clutching her inner tube tightly "There is no way you can get me to go down that thing."

* * *

><p><strong>Paradise<strong>

It was not paradise.

But it was a close.

* * *

><p><strong>Recovery <strong>

The one part of getting shot that Olivia hated was recovery. It. Sucked.

* * *

><p><strong>Rain <strong>

Nothing was sexier than the rain, especially walking down the street with your amazingly gorgeous girlfriend in the pouring rain.

* * *

><p><strong>Entire <strong>

"You know what I want more than anything in the entire world?"

"What?"

"You."

* * *

><p><strong>Halt <strong>

Today was the day that Alex's world came to a crashing halt.

* * *

><p><strong>Upset <strong>

"No, Liv, I'm not upset." She said "Just, more like confused."

* * *

><p><strong>Deed <strong>

"What is it?" Alex asked, looking at the envelope Olivia had handed her

"The deed. To the car, I bought it."

* * *

><p><em>I had a kick ass day today. Did you? <em>

_Thanks, _

_LogicBomb.32_


End file.
